


Unexpected

by Raequaza



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, surprise visit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:00:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raequaza/pseuds/Raequaza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day with no contact from his boyfriend, Haruka decides to unwind with a little private time. His alone time however gets an unexpected, but not unpleasant, interruption.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this is my first go at RinHaru! 
> 
> I didn't proofread this, so if you find any mistakes, lemme know! 
> 
> Also, I am so sorry, I have a kink for Rin calling Haru 'babe'.

It had been a long day of weekend training for Haruka. He started off at seven in the morning and had only just finished now at six in the evening. Of course there were breaks in between, but that didn’t make it any less intense. During his breaks, he kept checking his phone, curious about not having received a single text from Rin. Usually, the redhead would spam him with all sorts of random texts throughout the day, but there was nothing all day. Given that Rin had texted him the night before to let him know he’d be busy today, Haru wasn’t expecting much; but it was completely unlike Rin to not even text him a good morning.  
            Trudging into his small Tokyo apartment, he locked the door behind him-mostly to get Makoto to stop nagging him about it-and tossed his cell phone on the table. If Rin wasn’t going to talk to him today, then why should he bother to carry around his phone? Before, it wouldn’t have bothered him in the slightest, but he had grown rather accustomed to the stream of texts Rin would send. Sighing, he headed towards his room and deposited his gym bag.  
            He sat down on the bed and look at the photo of him and Rin on the bedside table. It wasn’t their first date-that one was a disaster worth forgetting about-, but it was the one he remembered the most vividly. It was the date that led to their first time, and did Haru ever recall that clearly. Rin’s shaking hands running down his chest, the feel of Rin’s hand on his erect cock, the thrill of being filled with fingers and then by something bigger. Their first time was a little awkward, like most couples’, but it wasn’t any less enjoyable. They had certainly gotten better in the span of time they had before Rin went off to Australia, and Haru would be lying if he said he didn’t crave Rin’s touch every now and then.  
            A familiar heat was starting to build in him and Haru groaned, flopping on his bed. It had been quite a while since he touched himself; a little over two weeks since the last time Rin suggested sexting. He was already half hard just thinking about all the things they had said to one another.  Shrugging out of his shirt and throwing it in a corner of his room, he closed his eyes and brought them down to his nipples. He rubbed them slowly, picturing a certain redhead doing it instead. He let out a soft moan of his boyfriend’s name, pinching ever so slightly. After a while he stopped, frustrated that no matter how hard he tried to picture it, and no matter how perfectly he copied Rin’s technique, it still didn’t feel the same.  
            He moved to remove his bottom layers of clothing, tossing them haphazardly on the floor like he had with his shirt, and reached into his bedside table. He pulled out his bottle of lube as well as a dildo he had bought on a whim one day. It proved to be one of the only things that felt even remotely close to the way Rin made him feel.  
            Haruka adjusted himself on the bed so he was laying completely on it and began to lazily stroke himself to a full erection. He paused only to lube up the fingers on his left hand before returning to the slow pace on his cock with his right. He spread his legs and guided two fingers down to his twitching hole, rubbing slowly. The angle was difficult to go very deep, but it was still enough so he could stretch himself. He wouldn’t feel much pleasure until he slid the pink dildo inside him. It wasn’t huge, only six inches long and one inch thick, but it certainly was enough to keep him satisfied. Rin himself was only a little bit bigger in length and width, and while he could have gotten one that would have been closer to Rin’s size, he didn’t want some toy completely replacing the feeling of his lover inside him.  
            He was impatient and barely added his third finger before reaching for the dildo. His plan was to get off then take a nice long bath, and perhaps he’d text Rin first for once and see if he was okay. He lubed up the rubber on the dildo and inserted it slowly into his hole, moaning as it entered him. Haru didn’t push it in all the way, only half was needed for the time being. It had been four months since Rin had left for Australia, and since he chose not to use the dildo most of the time, it had been a while since he had been filled.  
            Haruka began to move the toy inside him slowly, pulling back a little before pushing back in. He still had one hand on his dripping cock, but his motion had stopped for the time being; he just wanted to feel the dildo inside him. After a while, he started pushing it deeper inside him. Haru closed his eyes and let his mind wander, once again pretending that it was Rin; Rin inside him and Rin touching his throbbing erection. He began to pump himself slowly again while continuing to thrust the toy inside him. He moaned out Rin’s name, and it just made it feel all that more real. Deciding to keep going, he went faster until he was all but shouting out Rin’s name.  
           A thud by his bedroom door made his eyes shoot open. “Well, this wasn’t quite the welcome I was expecting, but I’ll take it.”  
            He turned his head to face the door to see Rin leaning against it, a sly grin on his face. “R-Rin?!”  
            He was startled to say the least. Why wasn’t Rin in Australia? How did he get in his apartment? He felt embarrassed as well, to be caught in such an intimate position even though it was his own boyfriend catching him.  
            Rin seemed to sense his confusion and dangled a key for Haru to see. “Courtesy of Makoto,” The redhead pushed off from the door and tossed the keys on the desk before walking over to the bed. “Oh please, don’t stop on my account. I’ve been enjoying the show.”  
            His lover’s comment didn’t help ease his embarrassment any. “How long have you been here!?”  
          Rin shrugged. “Long enough,” He sat down on the bed beside his boyfriend and trailed a hand down his chest. “You look ready to burst Haru, want some help?”  
            Before Haru could answer, Rin’s hands started stroking his cock slowly, almost teasingly. Haruka moved his own hand away and gripped into Rin’s shoulder, moaning lightly. He was concentrating on Rin’s hand so much that he didn’t even notice Rin take over his grip on the base of the dildo until it was pushing inside of him again, deeper this time then when he had done it himself. He whimpered at slow pace Rin had set, wanting more.  
            Rin shifted so he could nip at Haru’s chest. “Is this what you did while I’ve been gone? Fuck yourself with this toy and pretend it was me?”  
            Haru whimpered as Rin teased his nipples. Rin stopped and looked up at Haru. “Well? I’m waiting for an answer.”  
            “Rin!” Haru let out a frustrated whine. It had been so long, and here Rin was teasing him.  
            “Answer me Haru. Do you fuck yourself with this toy and imagine it’s my cock inside you.”  
            Haru groan. “Yes.”  
            Rin was satisfied with the answer, so he kept his slow torture of thrusting the dildo and jacking him off. Haru was getting close to edge again before all motion stopped. “So what exactly did you think of?”  
            Haru shot him a glare, not wanting to answer. It was fine via text, but it was embarrassing to say it out loud. Rin moved to nip at his hip. “Come on Haru, tell me. Tell me how you imagined me fucking you while you played with yourself.”  
            Haru moaned at the ghost of a sensation of Rin’s hand on him. “Imagined you touching me.”  
            Rin hummed, lightly touching his chest once more. “Where was I touching you?”  
            “Everywhere. My chest, my cock, and my ass.” Haru ground out.  
            Rin flicked a nipple, causing Haru to groan. “How did I touch your cock?”  
            “Rin, please!”  
            Rin nipped his chest once more. “How did you imagine me touching your cock?”  
            “Slowly at first, then quicker.”  
            Haruka let out a low moan as Rin began to stroke him again, starting off slowly then going faster as he had imagined. “What about your ass? How did I fuck you?”  
            Haru was thrusting up into Rin’s grip. “Hard. Fucked me hard.”  
            He let out a shout at the sudden sharp thrust of the dildo inside him. Rin continued his pace, only slowing down to tease Haru a little before going at the pace Haru wanted.  Haru hadn’t realised he had closed his eyes until they shot open at the feeling of Rin’s mouth on him. He hadn’t fooled around with teasing licks, just went to engulf as much of Haru’s cock as he could without choking. Haru bucked up at the sensation, pushing himself further into Rin. Rin gagged a bit before pulling off. He nipped at the inside of Haru’s thigh before going back to work; making sure to hold his lover’s hips down as best as possible. Haru’s hands moved to grip Rin’s hair as Rin sucked him off and fucked him with the dildo. It wasn’t long before he was a moaning, whimpering mess; begging Rin to go faster, to fuck him harder.  
            He came with a shout of Rin’s name. Rin swallowed dutifully, licking Haru’s softening cock clean. “Mm a little thick. Have you not touched yourself since we sexted?”  
            Haru huffed and shot an impatient look at Rin. He didn’t want to talk at the moment, and Rin should know what he actually wanted. It took Rin a little longer to read him, but he understood well enough and moved up to kiss Haruka. Haru didn’t mind the taste of himself as they kissed; in fact it kind of excited him more. Rin pulled back and kissed his forehead. “I’m back.”  
            Haru rolled his eyes. “I can see that.”  
            Rin laughed lightly and nipped at his jaw line. “I missed you.”  
 Haru pulled Rin back into a searing kiss, taking time to really map out the inside of his lover’s mouth. When he pulled back, he moved to place a light kiss on Rin’s neck. “I missed you too.”        Rin smiled and pulled the dildo out of Haru and brought it up to take a look. “Well, definitely pleased to see it’s smaller. Not sure how I’d feel about being replaced with a toy.”  
            Haru sat up grabbed the toy from Rin and tossed it over the side of the bed. “Well you best remind me how the real thing is so much better.”  
            Rin didn’t wait for any further instruction before pressing his lips to Haru’s once more. As they kissed, Haru began to pull Rin’s shirt off. They parted so they could remove the shirt then resumed their make out session. Haru’s hands were running up and down Rin’s torso, touching everywhere. It had been too long, so now was the time to get reacquainted with his lover’s body. Rin had the same idea; thankful for their upright position so he could use both hands.  
            Haru began to get impatient with Rin still being half clothed, so he tugged at the hem of Rin’s jeans. “Off.”  
            “So impatient.”  
            Rin took off the rest of his clothes and tossed them with Haru’s on the floor. Haruka took this chance to stare at his boyfriend’s body. He’d gained more muscle since the last time they saw each other, but that was the only real difference. Rin pushed him on his back and crawled over him. Haru thought he was going in for another kiss but Rin began to suck and lick at his neck, leaving dark marks all over the expanse of flesh. He moved down to leave more marks down Haru’s chest.  
            Rin knew what Haru wanted, but he was going to take this nice and slow. He moved a hand to lightly brush against Haru’s left nipple. Haru hummed and shifted his hips to roll against Rin’s. “Want more.”  
            Rin moved up to kiss Haru sloppily. “Tell me what you want, Haru.”  
            “Touch me.”  
            Rin laughed and continued to feel around Haru’s muscles, but not touching where he knew Haru really wanted. Haru yanked on his hair and pulled him into another kiss. He never told Haru that he loved having his hair pulled, but his lover seemed to know. Haruka bit Rin’s bottom lip a little roughly, but not enough to draw blood. “Touch my nipples dammit!”  
            Rin laughed at his flushed lover’s outburst, but obliged none the less. “You’re so sexy when you tell me what you want.”  
            The redhead sat up so he wasn’t holding himself up with his arms. He used both hands to tweak and flick Haruka’s sensitive nipples. Rin relished in the light moans Haru was letting out. He moved down to lick and suck one of them, continuing his motions on the other. Haru was arching off the bed at the feeling. Rin pulled back after leaving one more dark kiss mark by his left nipple. “Where do you want me to touch now?”  
            Haru shot him a look. “Guess.”  
            Rin shrugged and trailed his hands downwards. Haru got a thrill feeling Rin’s hands gliding down to his crotch. Rin however, had other ideas. He trailed past Haru’s crotch and down his legs. He moved down and yanked up one of Haru’s legs to kiss the inside of his thighs. “This is what you wanted, right?”  
            Haru dug his heel into Rin’s back in annoyance. Rin just smirked against his skin and kissed upwards. As his nose brushed the base of Haru’s cock, he pulled back. “Let’s try again shall we? Where do you want me to touch you?”  
            Haru gave in; tired of not being touched how he wanted. If this was the mood Rin was in, he might as well play along or they’d be there all night. “Please Rin, touch my cock.”  
            Rin was more than happy to do as asked, moving his hand to grip the base and start a steady stroking pace.  
            “Mm...Rin!” Haruka closed his eyes and allowed the feeling of Rin’s hands stoking him to wash over him once more.  
            Rin moved up to nip Haru’s ear. “You want it faster, babe?”  
            Haru nodded, finding himself unable to answer verbally-especially once Rin complied with his wants. “Hnng!!”  
            Rin continued to nip and suck wherever he could on Haru’s upper half. “Know what I’d love?”  
            Haru cracked an eye open to look at him questioningly. Rin stopped stroking him and pulled back, sitting on the bed.  Haru nearly whined at the loss of contact, but knew what Rin wanted from him. He moved so he could crawl over to his lover. He made a point to leave a mark on his thigh before licking slowly around the head of Rin’s cock.  
            Rin sighed contently and let Haru take control for the time being. Haru licked from base to tip before sucking on the head ever so gently. He took a breath and slowly engulfed more of Rin’s length. He was most of the way before he had to pull back. Haru continued the motion for a while, swirling his tongue around the shaft, before Rin started shifting under him. Haru stopped when Rin gripped onto his head and started thrusting upwards. Haru wouldn’t admit he loved when Rin fucked his mouth, but he definitely got a thrill each time his control was taken away in this manner. Not that he didn’t take control every once in a while, but he certainly preferred to be a bit more submissive; less work on his part and Rin got the control he loved so much.  
            Reaching out for the lube, Rin uncapped the bottled and poured a small amount of lube on his fingers before reaching around Haru to tease his twitching hole. “This what you want babe?”  
            Haru moaned around Rin’s cock, sending jolts of pleasure through Rin. Rin pulled Haru off him and brought him back up for a quick kiss. “Turn around and show me that gorgeous ass.”  
            Haru turned so he was balanced on his hands and knees, ass in the air for Rin to see. Rin put his palms on Haru’s ass, parting the cheeks to see his puckering hole-still wet from their previous activity. When Rin didn’t touch him right away, Haru pushed back. “Rin! Please!”  
            Rin moved his lubed fingers and teased at Haru’s hole, only slightly slipping one in a bit before pulling back. “Gonna try something.”  
            Haru was about to ask what when he felt something hot and wet prodding at his entrance. He choked on a moan, unable to comprehend what possessed Rin to tongue fuck his ass. He gripped onto the sheets tightly as Rin moved his tongue inside. Two fingers joined Rin’s tongue slowly thrusting in and out; it took all of Haru’s self control not to cum right there. He pressed back into Rin’s mouth, wanting more of that intoxicating pleasure. Rin pulled back and nipped at the inside of Haru’s ass cheeks. “Do you want me inside you? Want to feel my cock filling you up?”  
            Haru squirmed at the feeling of Rin’s hot breath against his hole as he spoke. “Hnng, Rin! Please!”  
            Rin pulled out his fingers to rub the twitching hole. “Yes, please what, Haru? Tell me what you want.”  
            Haru groaned and flipped around before shoving Rin on his back. Rin, startled by the suddenness of being in a different position, froze. Haru climbed on top of him and gripped his shoulder with one hand. “I want you to quit teasing and _fuck me_!”  
            Rin smiled up at his lover before grabbing the lube bottle. After lubing up his cock, he lined it up to Haru’s hole. “All you, babe.”  
            As soon as Haru felt the tip of Rin’s erection against his entrance, he sunk down. He moaned loudly as he was filled deeper and thicker than the toy could have ever managed. Nails dug into Rin’s shoulder, bound to leave a mark. He started fucking himself on Rin’s cock slowly, gradually picking up the pace as he went. Soon, he got to the pace that was about as quick as he could humanly make it, but it just wasn’t enough. He moaned out his lover’s name, pleading with his eyes. Rin seemed to take pity and began to thrust up into him, meeting his down thrusts.  
            It didn’t take long after that for Haru to cum once more; Shouting out Rin’s name as he came. Haru’s seed was covering both his chest and Rin’s, but mostly Rin’s. Rin continued to thrust into Haru, fucking him roughly and quickly, searching for his own release. It was a few moments later where he came moaning Haru’s name lowly. Surprisingly for someone who liked to talk a lot in bed, he was rather quiet.  
            Haru pulled himself off Rin once he had finished coming down from his orgasm and flopped onto his chest, content and fucked out for the time being. Rin ran his fingers through his hair slowly, taking him to just appreciate the warmth of Haruka on him. “You know, I was planning on taking you out to dinner first, then fucking you senseless.”  
            Haru shrugged. “I think this was fine,” he paused a moment before lightly punching Rin’s shoulder. “Though next time, tell me when you’re coming to visit.”  
             Rin laughed. “It’s not much of a surprise if I tell you I’m coming, now is it?”  
             Haru huffed. “You told Makoto though.”  
             “Only out of necessity. I got told we had a week off yesterday, ran home, packed, and took the first flight to Japan. Only then did I realize that I had no idea what the hell your address was. So I called Makoto and he came to the airport to give me the address, directions, and the key. I’m sure he would have walked me personally if he didn’t have a mountain of homework.”  
            Haru hummed in acknowledgement, but said nothing else. They lay like that for a while until Haru began to notice the cum dripping out of his spent hole. “You came inside.”  
             Rin looked a little sheepish. “Sorry, I had a condom but I just kinda...got lost in the moment.”  
             “S’fine. Just feels weird now.”  
            Rin brushed hair out of Haruka’s face. “Want me to run you a bath?”  
             Haru didn’t respond, but Rin didn’t need him too. He rolled Haruka off of him, and stood up. Rin didn’t give Haru a chance to stand before picking him up bridal style and carrying him to the bathroom. Haru didn’t complain, just threw his arms around Rin’s neck and held on tightly.


End file.
